tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn Iselma
Evelyn Iselma (イーブレン・イゼルマ, Īburen Īserumā) is a Sealing Designation Enforcer and the antagonist of A Warm Gust in Autumn for the first quarter of the story. Profile Background Born to the prestigious Iselma family, Evelyn was raised as a Magus and exposed in the ideals and traditions of the family as well, taught to pursue beauty and the creation of the "most beautiful person." As such, Evelyn developed into a woman that cared quite a lot about her vanity and style, treating those that cared little about their looks with disdain. Somewhere along the line, Evelyn began pursuing the creation of Familiars 'as a way to reach the goal of creating the "most beautiful person"; however, despite the quality of her creations, she is not in the least bit satisfied with any of them. Early Years During her youth and childhood, Evelyn spent most of her time at the Iselma residence where she was taught Magecraft as well as general schooling by a private tutor. It was during this time that she took an interest in utilizing dolls and puppets in order to further her family's goal. Encounter at the Clock Tower At the age of sixteen, Evelyn was sent to the Clock Tower and studied in the Department of Creation where she continued to pursue her goals; however, it was only her first day at the Clock Tower and she had already seen what could be considered the "most beautiful person", and with this sight carved into her mind, she would use it to finally complete her goal. Unfortunately for her, not a single one of her puppets were able to reach the vision that she had in her head, and without any other choice, she began stalking the person that she had seen that day. In the end, Evelyn's endeavors did not turn out to be fruitful even up to graduation. When Evelyn graduated with the rank of "''Pride" at the age of twenty, she had hoped to pursue the person she saw two years ago; however, she was crestfall when she realized they had already departed from the Mage's association and had a Sealing Designation placed on them. Because of this, Evelyn had resolved to become a Sealing Designation Enforcer. Appearance Evelyn takes great pride in her appearance, owing primarily to her extensive use of beauty care products. Her cute face framed by her reddish-brown hair usually draws the attention of most guys; however, she is not interested at all. Although she hates exercising, she makes sure to watch her diet and do an occasional workout in order to keep the shapely physique she currently possesses as she believes that obesity is the worst crime a human can commit. Personality Although she is usually a carefree individual who goes with the flow, Evelyn can sometimes become extremely focused when she sets her sights on things that she deems as beautiful. When this occurs, Evelyn can become detached from the rest of the world, focusing all of her attention on the sole thing that she has discovered until it becomes hers. Due to this, her usually cheerful and untroubled attitude takes on a dark turn, making her do any and all things necessary to achieving her goals. Role A Warm Gust in Autumn Abilities Since Evelyn's Magecraft focuses primarily on her Familiars, she is not adept in combat by herself and has taken no efforts in learning any personal Magecraft outside of puppeteering. However, she is amongst the best in her field when it comes to constructing and commanding various types of Familiars. Magecraft * '''Elemental Magic: Evelyn possesses elemental affinity to the Element of Fire and she possesses some basic knowledge in Magecraft based on her Element. * Puppets: Evelyn's puppets are capable of enhanced speed, strength, and durability as well as acting as a medium for her to cast Spells. Evelyn has devised her own technique to control multiple puppets at the same time, utilizing an interface that materializes as strings which allow her to direct each connected puppet through a series of either mental or verbal commands. Furthermore, the puppets are capable of magnifying the effects of her Magecraft, acting as something similar to a Magic Circle used in Formalcraft. However, a glaring weakness of this technique is that she must remain in close proximity with her puppets, leaving her vulnerable should her puppets be defeated. Category:A Warm Gust in Autumn Category:Magus Category:Magi Category:Female Category:Female Characters